


Split Down the Middle

by irisis



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisis/pseuds/irisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dangerous incident off world makes Colonel Jack O'Neill decide to leave the SGC. Set during early Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Down the Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canadianfolk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianfolk/gifts).



> This story is for CF who successfully bid for me in the Help Queensland LJ Auction - thank you for being so patient my dear.
> 
> A big thank you to Opal for serving as beta for the first half of the fic.

Tall, multicoloured wild grass bends lazily in a gentle wind under a warm mid-afternoon sun. Four tall humanoids trace a well worn path through the carpet of colour in the direction of the pastel coloured mountains in the near distance. There rests the Stargate, their only way back to a home hundreds of thousands of light years away.

* ~ *

“Well, that was dull,” Jack O’Neill remarked dryly. “We need to start letting the other teams pick up more of these routine meet and greets. I don’t have the patience anymore.”

Samantha Carter chose to ignore the comment. Her thoughts remained with the small town they had left less than an hour ago. The people of P3A-707 were proud and determined despite their history of enslavement and abandonment by the Goa'uld. Technologically they were far behind Earth, but it didn’t hurt to have as many friends as possible in these dark times. Given its location and climate the planet would make an excellent rendezvous point, or perhaps even a place for an off-world base. So long as the locals gave their permission, of course.

“What we need is an off road vehicle for these long journeys to and from the ‘gate.” Daniel Jackson said over her thoughts. “I’m exhausted.”

Teal’c turned to Daniel and spoke without hesitation. “The increase in physical exertion has proved beneficial for us all, Daniel Jackson. Your biceps femoris muscles in particular.”

“Thank you, Teal’c.”

“You are most welcome.”

Jack pulled down his sunglasses and flipped his cap back to front, enjoying the feel of the sun on his face. His team were finally beginning to gel together. He had feared at times that this would never happen. He slowed his pace; they were ahead of schedule and he was in no rush to return home just yet.

“I reckon your butt’s also looking much firmer lately, Carter,” Jack said with a smirk.

She didn’t reply.

He stopped and turned on his heel, Teal’c and Daniel following suit, all three scanning the immediate area in confusion.

“Maybe she had to answer a, um, call of nature?” Daniel suggested. Despite his delicate choice of words Teal’c visibly flinched.

“She would never leave the group without informing someone,” Jack said distractedly, now frantically retracing his steps. “You know what a stickler for protocol she is.”

Jack and Teal’c were now firmly holding their weapons, a new sense of urgency mixed with caution in their every movement. It was this which saved them from the man sized, deep hole. At the bottom they could just make out Sam’s still form.

“Oh for crying out loud,” Jack murmured. “What I wouldn’t give for an actual dull mission.”

* ~ *

Sam woke in darkness. She gingerly tested the movement of each of her limbs. So far so good. Tilting her neck, she was hit by a bright pool of light and realised she was laying upside down on a steep incline - by pressing her chin down into her chest she could just make out the worried faces Jack, Daniel and Teal’c above her.

"I'm safe!" She called instinctively. The incline didn’t seem to descend any further and the ground felt stable enough - the soil had a sand like texture but it was difficult to tell much more about her surroundings without more light.

"Are you hurt?" Daniel's voice, full of concern.

"No - but I think I was briefly unconscious. I'm going to try to move."

"Take it easy down there, Carter," Jack’s voice. Calm but firm.

Cautiously, she pulled herself up into a crouching position and surveyed the small cavern now that her eyes were beginning to adjust to the gloom. She reached for her flashlight and discovered the bulb had been smashed.

She began to climb the slope back to the surface, testing the ground in front of her carefully before taking each step. She covered the first ten feet quickly, but her progress began to slow as the incline grew steeper. Teal'c held down his hand in encouragement; he was almost within reach.

As she reached up to grasp his hand the soil beneath her feet began to shift. She heard a dull rumble and felt her knees begin to buckle.

Before she could draw enough breath to call a warning she felt the incline collapse and began to fall.

* ~ *

Jack watched her plummet a distance of about ten feet, land on her back and go completely still.

Panic began to engulf him. With the practiced resolve and strength of an experienced solider he beat it back down. Just as he felt his heart rate begin to slow again, Carter began to moan softly.

“I’m okay,” she called weakly. “The ground here is very soft.”

Daniel and Teal’c exchanged relieved glances as Jack leaned further down the hole in order to see and hear her better. She was covered in soil and bits of debris but didn’t appear to have any serious injuries. He began mentally planning a route down to her when he realised what was happening.

“Stay as still as possible,” he warned her. “Carter... I think you’re sinking.”

Carter’s eyes widened in alarm. Despite her growing fear she followed his order and remained as still as possible.

Jack didn’t waste any time. He turned to Daniel and Teal'c. "Get back to town and get some rope - we’ll need at least twenty metres worth."

“We have rope in our packs,” Daniel protested.

Jack swore under his breath. Why did Daniel still insist on undermining his authority at every turn? “Not long enough. Go; we don’t have time to argue. Teal’c will need you to translate and you’ll need Teal’c to get across the river.”

Chastised, Daniel nodded silently. "We'll be as quick as we can - don't go anywhere," he called down to Sam with an apologetic smile. Jack groaned loudly and shot him a warning glance.

Sam and Jack were now completely alone.

“How you doing down there, Carter?” Jack asked.

“I’m okay, sir.”

“I hate to admit it but I was wrong about you Carter.”

“Sir?”

“When you first joined us, I didn’t think you were going to last long. Once you’d been through the ‘gate a few times and the novelty had worn off I thought you would request a transfer to a backroom role where you could play all day long with all the interesting stuff we bring back. But you’re still here, and you’ve proven yourself to be just as tough as any of us.”

Sam remained silent, surprised by what was a rare compliment. Jack was a good leader, one of the best in fact, and as a member of SG-1 she always known she could rely on him. But he expected so much of each of them that praise did not come often; they were expected to be exceptional every single day.

She felt herself begin to sink further into the soil. Before she could let him know, he began speaking again.

“You’ve turned out to be one of the most courageous and creative people I’ve ever served alongside.”

He sounded so unlike his usual self and the moment felt so surreal that she allowed herself for a moment to feel the full force of the latent attraction that existed between them. The danger of the situation only seemed to heighten its strength.

* ~ *

“They should be on their way back by now,” Jack told her. He peered over the edge of the hole, his eyes widening in concern. “Carter! Why didn’t you tell me you were still sinking?”

“Sir, there’s nothing you can do,” Sam replied. She wasn’t sure if her voice was carrying well up to the surface or whether he was even listening. To her horror he rolled over the side and began to very slowly make his way down to her on his stomach.

“Sir, no!” She protested, involuntarily reaching for him and sinking another few centimetres in the process.

“I have to do something!”

“Sir, listen to me. We know nothing about the soil composition on this planet, or about the structure of this place. Your additional weight may lead to another collapse.”

He didn’t respond and continued working.

“Sir-”

She cut suddenly and with a sharp intake of breath. He paused and looked to see what had her so alarmed. His eyes hadn’t adjusted to the darkness as well as hers yet. He released a hand from the wall and moved his flashlight around slowly.

“Carter, what is it?”

She didn’t answer right away. She was staring fixedly into a corner.

He could see it now; two small, bright pinpricks of light within a slender, snake like body. The Goa'uld hissed, it’s eyes flashing in what Jack took to be approval as it began to move slither towards Sam.

It had emerged from a corner containing at least a dozen ancient, broken containers. They’d stumbled right into a godamn abandoned nest.

“Carter, don’t move,” he ordered.

She tried her best to comply but it went against every single instinct she possessed. Despite her best efforts she felt her muscles tense and began to pull away from the approaching creature.

Jack had his pistol and was taking aim. The Goa'uld was rapidly closing the space between it and Sam. It was only inches away now.

“Shoot it!” Carter yelled. She sunk another five centimetres - only her head remained clear now, that and her neck, which the Goa'uld seemed very interested in.

He took aim again. Tried to pull the trigger. But couldn’t.

“SHOOT IT!”

It had reached her and was arching its back, preparing to strike.

Sweat dripped into his eyes. He aimed. Tried to pull the trigger again.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut just as the shot she had been waiting for rang out.

* ~ *

She was looking up at the infirmary lights. She blinked several times to clear her vision. It didn't help much.

"Welcome back, Sam," said a familiar, gentle voice. She turned to the source.

"Janet.”

"We have to stop meeting like this," Janet came closer, her heels making their usual sharp tapping noise, clipboard clutched firmly to her chest. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll live," She attempted to sit up but was hit by a sudden wave of nausea.

"Take it easy, Sam," Janet warned. "You weren't in great shape when you returned. I don't know how much you remember, but it took a little while for Teal'c to dig you out of the Goa'uld nest. You’ve broken three ribs.”

"But at least that valuable brain is undamaged," quipped a rough voice from the door.

"Don't keep her awake for long, Colonel," Janet said sternly, backing away towards her desk at the far side of the infirmary. "Ten minutes, tops."

Jack watched her go before turning his attention back to Sam.

"How are you feeling, Carter?" He asked. He sounded casual enough but Sam now knew him well enough to know he was feeling uneasy.

"Terrible," she confessed. "Thank you for saving my life, sir.”

He winced visibly and took a step back from the bed.

"I didn't actually do anything, Carter. Daniel shot that thing. And just in time, too."

Sam raised both eyebrows in surprise. Although it was true that Daniel’s marksmanship skills were improving he was still a lousy shot by military standards.

Jack sat on the neighbouring bed. “Sam, I owe you an explanation.”

She was growing more confused by the second.

“I let you down,” Jack lowered his voice and hesitated, making sure with a quick look that Janet was still engrossed in paperwork at the other end of the room. “If it had been Teal’c or Daniel in your situation I wouldn’t have hesitated with the shot. But because it was you, I did. I treated you differently. As a result you nearly died. I... owe you an explanation.”

 

This was a side of Jack she had only ever rarely glimpsed and it made her feel uncomfortable. She avoided his eyes and the intensity behind them.

“You distract me and... you’ve changed me.”

Sam knew this was probably as close as she was ever going to get to an admission of his feelings for her. She was suddenly aware that any false move at this moment could shatter two highly successful and crucial careers.

He didn’t seem to notice her discomfit. In fact, he looked as if a great weight had been lifted from him.

“I can’t guarantee that I won’t make more mistakes or freeze up with you around. You cause lapses in judgement.” The warmth had gone from his voice.

“Sir-” she attempted to intercede, worry growing in the pit of her stomach about where this was heading. He interrupted her.

“SG-1’s job is too important to screw up. And you’re too precious to the team to lose.”

Now she really didn’t like where this was headed.

“There are other leaders within the SGC; none as brilliant as me, of course” he added in an attempt to diffuse some of the tension.

“But I’m far easier to replace than you are,” he concluded with a sad smile.

* ~ *

A well loved jeep pulls into a parking lot. The lone passenger makes his way up the gravel strewn path to the single storey old diner which has certainly seen better days. The establishment is spotless inside, although the seats and fixtures look drab and faded, much like the waitress staff.

* ~ *

“What will it be today, Colonel?”

Jack slid into the nearest booth and removed his sunglasses. “The usual, Betty.”

Betty, already half way to the kitchen, stopped dead in her tracks. She knew what the response would be but what she wasn’t expecting was the tone of voice. She has served Jack his weekend breakfast for close to twenty years now and has only heard that tone once before. She stiffens in alarm and decides to take her break early and join him.

“Mind if I join you for a minute? I could do with taking the weight off my legs before taking another trip to the kitchen.”

Jack does mind but doesn’t show it. He really felt like being alone this morning, but will make an exception for Betty who is clearly worried about him. He decides to tell her the truth, as he always has done. Sparing the part about aliens and wormholes, of course. She would find out soon enough anyway - no doubt about it, he would be spending a lot more time than usual here in the months to come.

“I decided to retire.”

Betty’s feeling of dread grew worse. She’s heard these words from him before, under the very direst of circumstances. “Has something happened, son?”

“Nah. I just want to spend more time with my plants. And maybe the fish.”

Betty inwardly sighed in relief. If something truly devastating had happened, not even Jack O’Neill would be making wisecracks right now. Not to her, at least. And knowing him as she did, she had a hunch as to what the matter was.

“My son David was in the military, back when he was a young man.”

“I know, Betty.”

“He was stationed in Europe and I didn’t see much of him for years. But he turned up one day, completely out of the blue, and sat himself down in this very booth. Ma, I have to leave, he told me. And he looked just as miserable as you do now.”

David... Betty had mentioned him countless times. He had left the army because... come on Jack, you know this, it had caused a massive scandal at the time...

“You think I’m in love?”

Betty had left and returned with a coffee pot and was pouring a mug for him. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

Jack grinned; he couldn’t help it. “You’re good”

“So, are you going to give me a name to go on?”

He didn’t see the harm. “Sam.”

Betty nodded in her sage like way, adding sugar and cream in generous helpings to her own mug. “Does Sam know how you feel?”

“I think so. Hence my unexpected retirement.”

Betty tutted, then took a sip of coffee. “I’m hope you asked his opinion on this crazy course of action first?”

Jack didn’t bother to correct her. Let her think Sam was a man, what did difference did it make? “It was my choice to make, Betty.”

They were silent for a few minutes as they drank their coffee and watched the passing cars.

“This work you’re doing in that mountain, Jack... it’s very important, isn’t it?”

“Very.”

“Will your work ever be complete?”

The question caught him off guard. “I hope so.”

“Is Sam worth waiting for? Could you two make a go of things, once your work is done, after the dust has settled?”

“Well, it couldn't possibly end any worse than my first marriage, right?”

Betty made a disapproving tut the playfully slapped him on the shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen to fix up his breakfast, leaving him to mull things over.

“What was all that about?” Janice, her grandaughter asked. She was helping in the kitchen during the school break.

“Poor Jack’s gone and fallen in love, Jan. With some man called Sam.” Betty rummaged around in the industrial sized fridge for the remainder of the bacon. “You know me, I don’t like to judge, but it don’t quite feel right. I always thought he belonged with that Carter guy he’s always talking about.”

* ~ *

Jack’s cell phone was ringing; he pulled over to take the call. It was General Hammond - now this was unexpected.

“Colonel, I’ll be blunt. We have a crisis on our hands and with Carter out of commission I need you to command SG1 urgently. I know you want to retire but until the paperwork is complete you’re still under my command.”

Jack leaned back into his seat and sighed. Was this fate’s way of making his decision for him?

“I’ll be right there, sir.”

* ~ *

“Hi, Jacki”

There was barely any surprise in Daniel’s voice and Jack found himself musing if anyone had taken him seriously when he announced his retirement. He adjusted his shoulder straps in silence and nodded a greeting. Teal’c obviously didn’t feel the need to add anything and merely returned his nod in a respectful manner.

The ‘gate room was murmuring with the usual background noise of technical personnel and equipment being prepared which always came before a mission. This being a rescue mission, there was more excited noise than usual.

A Sergeant approached and began to go over the mission objectives. Jack waved him away in annoyance. “I got it: save the missing team, and the Universe if applicable. I’ve been in this job a long time,” he snapped irritably.

Daniel shot him a concerned glance. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s just peachy, Daniel,” Jack replied in a tone which betrayed no emotion. “Have either of you checked in on Carter in the couple days I was gone?”

“She was discharged yesterday, and we both helped her settle in back at home,” Daniel replied. As always Daniel’s voice said exactly what he was thinking. He was hurt and confused as to why Jack hadn’t also been there to help their friend.

This wasn’t the time to begin rebuilding bridges with Daniel and Carter. That would come later, and would take time.

He instinctively looked to his right as the ‘gate began to dial, but of course, Carter wasn’t there this time. He missed her presence, and the way she stared in wonderment at the ‘gate’s movements every damn time like it was the first time.

He took a deep breath and walked through the Stargate.

* ~ *

Bright lights. Pain. And then both slowly began to ebb away.

“Colonel? Colonel, can you hear me?” That could only be Frasier.

“What happened?”

“You were badly injured off world. But you’re going to be okay.”

The brightness had reduced and he could now see the outline of her face.

“What happened?” He repeated. It was difficult to speak. He had a lot of pain medication in his system and it was making him confused.

“I’ll fill him in, Janet,” he heard a familiar voice say. “Daniel’s asking for you.”

The sound of receding footsteps followed by the feel of someone perching on the end of his bed followed.

“You were hit by an explosive as soon as you stepped through the ‘gate, sir. Teal’c took the brunt of the damage.”

“And Junior is having no problem repairing said damage, right?”

“No, he’s handling it just fine.”

He stared at her. She was clutching a walking cane and appeared somewhat paler than normal. Otherwise she was his same old Carter.

“We really should stop meeting like this.” He cleared his throat noisily. “Listen Carter, I said a lot of things I didn’t mean last week-”

She silenced him with a withering look. “Don’t you dare. I know you meant every word. I-”

“Carter-”

“Let me finish,” she hissed, casting a cautious glance around the ward. No one was paying them any attention. “I know you meant every word and I don’t care. We’re both critical to SGC’s success and we should... we need to... push personal feelings aside for the time being.” She paled even further before adding a hasty, “Sir.”

Jack now felt even groggier than he had a few moments earlier. “For the time being?”

She dodged the question. “The General tells me you’ve withdrawn your retirement request. I can’t tell you how relieved I am.”

She gingerly stood up and made her way to the head of the bed. She stooped and kissed him very gently on the cheek. At least he thought she did; he was so numb it was difficult to tell.

“Get well soon.” With that, she walked away and he followed her with his eyes and watched as she sat with Daniel.

He stared at the ceiling, a slow smile spreading across his face. Perhaps it was just the medication, but he felt young again. Just five years ago he thought his life was completely over. It was now starting all over again.


End file.
